


Гонец

by pumpkinfreak



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinfreak/pseuds/pumpkinfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка отпраздновать день рождения</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гонец

Тринадцатого августа двери бара "Хомра" закрылись раньше обычного.  
Повисла на дверях витиеватая табличка "Close", заскрипели сдвигаемые столы, зашуршали вынутые из припрятанных коробок бумажные гирлянды. Приглушённый смех, осторожный шепоток, перемежаемый суровым цыканьем, смачными шлепками и короткими, почти невнятными из-за диалекта командами.Тихий звон посуды, треск огня, шипение масла. Умопомрачительные запахи еды и напитков.  
Не прошло и часа, как зал бара преобразился в ожидании именинника.  
Правда, явить себя тот не спешил. Ожидание всё затягивалось: испарялась преждевременно разлитая выпивка, стыли искусно выложенные закуски, ребята смурнели. Даже гора подарков, стащенная на стол перед пустующим диваном, казалось, блёкла, будто под тенью надвинувшейся тучи.  
Когда все начали поглядывать в сторону комнаты с отчётливым нетерпением, Татара, тоже порядков уставший держать камеру в полной боевой готовности, понял, что пришло время действий. Он отложил ненаглядную игрушку и, натолкнувшись взглядом на горсть зубочисток, предложил разыграть жребий гонца.  
Идею восприняли с энтузиазмом.  
Сломанная с одного конца щепка спряталась среди других — ровно по количеству участников.  
Досталась она Яте. Тот довольно выпятил грудь и отправился в комнату главного героя вечеринки, провожаемый шуточками и смехом. Хомра оживилась, потянулась к стаканам и блюдам.  
Но прошло полчаса.  
Ни короля, ни гонца.  
Во второй раз Татара решил пойти сам.  
Открывая дверь в комнату Суо, он не повернул головы, отвечая нечто в меру бессмысленное. Вскинул камеру, преступил порог и едва не полетел на пол, запнувшись за что-то. Что-то очень похожее на кое-чьи безразмерные шорты. Рядом нашлась и футболка. Татара смотрел на вещи несколько мгновений, а затем вскинул взгляд на скрипнувший диван.  
Задранная до шеи майка. Твердые, влажно блестящие соски. Белые напряжённые бёдра с наливающимися красным следами. Перекатывающиеся мускулы на широкой спине.  
Татара резко подался назад, раскинув руки, словно пытался загородить открывшееся зрелище. Лихорадочно ухватился за дверь и дёрнул на себя, закрывая. Чувствуя, что глаза вот-вот выпадут — так широко он их открыл.  
– Что там? — выразил общее недоумение подошедший ближе Изумо. Крутил в пальцах полупустой стакан.  
– А...а... Суо занят. Очень занят. Они оба заняты, — залепетал Татара, пытаясь осмыслить открывшееся зрелище.  
И только сказав, понял, что зря это ляпнул. Теперь на дверь смотрели все. На лицах с разной скоростью проступало понимание происходящего за ней.  
Постепенно в баре стало так тихо, что полупридушенный стон едва ли не прогремел. Сурт запоздало прикрыл уши Анны.  
Камамото шумно прочистил горло.  
— Кусанаги-сан, — начал он, неуверенно поглядывая на вытянувшиеся лица остальных, — а нам разве не нужно... по делам... по работе?  
— Да, — отмер Изумо, сдвинул очки на макушку, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, — ты прав, нужно. Сгоняйте-ка в порт.  
— Но мы же... — встрепенулся Читосе, однако Дэва бдительно его заткнул и закончил с самым серьёзным видом: — ...туда и собирались.  
Хомровцы согласно забубнили. И стихли от нового стона.  
— Схожу-ка я с вами, — решил Изумо под аккомпанемент целой акапеллы.  
Стулья заскрипели, сдвигаемые куда резче, чем разрешалось, но Изумо не возражал, утягивая прижавшего к груди камеру Татару за собой. Последний почти не сопротивлялся.  
Только размышлял, что успело запечатлеться на плёнку. И насколько хорошо.  
А главное, станет ли искать её Суо, успевший испепелить его взглядом.


End file.
